Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a projector for displaying an image by projecting projection light to a projection object such as a screen. Exemplary embodiments further relate to a projector having a zoom lens able to change the size of a projection light range projected by the projection light, and an image pickup portion for photographing the projection object.
In related art projectors, the zoom lens is installed as a projection lens. The zoom position of the zoom lens is changed by operating this zoom lens so that the size of the projection light range formed on the screen can be freely changed.
Further, when such a projector is arranged in front of the screen, it is necessary to make various adjustments such as a zoom adjustment, a keystone correction, a focus adjustment, etc. in the projector in advance so as to appropriately display the image on the screen by the projection light projected from the projector to the screen.
However, in the case of a portable projector, there is a possibility that the relative position with the screen is changed every time the projector is arranged. Therefore, a user must make the above-mentioned various kinds of complicated adjustments every time.
Therefore, for example, a monitor camera is arranged in the projector as described in related art document JP-A-2000-241874. When this projector is arranged in front of the screen, a pattern image for an adjustment is first projected and displayed on the screen by the projector. The screen for displaying this pattern image is photographed by the monitor camera, and its photographing image is analyzed. The above-mentioned various kinds of adjustments are automatically made on the basis of this analyzed result.